iCouch
by DarkAndTwisty007
Summary: I liked these kinds of moments. When everything was quiet and nobody else was around. When Sam was in a good mood we could spend hours just hanging out and not having to say a word. Sam and Freddie on the couch. Freddie's POV.


**iCouch**

_Summery: I liked these kinds of moments. When everything was quiet__ and nobody else was around. When Sam was in a good mood we could spend hours just hanging out and not having to say a word. As much as one would think Sam was incapable of being quiet, she would constantly surprise me at how long she could go without talking._

* * *

><p>When I walked into Carly's apartment, I found my girlfriend sitting on the couch, eating ham and watching TV.<p>

Yeah, the word "girlfriend" still sounded weird in my head too. Sam was _my_ girlfriend. The crazy psychopath was in love with me, the nub, the nerd, the computer geek. And even stranger than all of that was I had fallen in love with a girl who still constantly caused me both physical and emotional pain. It was an odd relationship to be sure, but it worked out better than anyone would've thought.

I walked over, and plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Hey, Fredweird." She greeted.

"Hey," I said back. "Carly here?"

Sam shook her head. "She went to the Groovy Smoothie with Spencer."

I pointed toward the unlocked door, my eyebrows raised. "Then how did you...?"

Sam looked at me. "How do you think?"

"Picked the lock?"

"Used a hammer." She said, picking up a hammer beside her that I hadn't noticed before.

She finished her ham, and my arm found its way around her shoulders, my fingers drawing random patterns on her skin. I liked these kinds of moments. When everything was quiet and nobody else was around. When Sam was in a good mood we could spend hours just hanging out and not having to say a word. As much as one would think Sam was incapable of being quiet, she would constantly surprise me at how long she could go without talking.

Suddenly, I felt something slap me across the face. Hard.

"Ow!" I complained, quickly bringing my palm up to my cheek, trying to numb the pain shooting across my skin. "What was that for?"

Sam looked up at me, and rolled her eyes. "You weren't listening, Benson. I was_ trying_ to ask you a question."

"Well, you didn't have to slap me!" I said quickly, my hand going down to wrap around hers. "What were you _trying_ to ask?"

"Tomorrow's the annual BBQ festival in Seattle. Do you wanna go with me and Carly?"

I looked down at her, my eyebrow raised. "Carly's going?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I just don't really see her wanting to go to one of those."

"She doesn't want to. I'm making her go." Sam clarified.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not gonna go to the festival alone with a nub. Now are you going to go or not? I still need an answer..."

I sighed. "Yes, I'll go."

"Cool." She leaned up to kiss me on my cheek, but I turned my head, and she got my lips instead.

I laughed quietly when she rolled her eyes, and leaned back down, grabbing the remote and turning the TV up louder. I slid closer to her and pressed my face against the side of her neck, breathing in the scent of paint, ham, and shampoo. I gave her neck a quick peck before bringing my head back up, resting it lightly on top of hers.

"Sam," I said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

We didn't say it often. Well, I said it more often than she did, but I mean... come on. This _is _Sam we're talking about. I really hadn't expected her to say it at all. I had just been hoping she would stop saying, "I hate you" once we started dating. So it came as a big surprise when she had been the first one to say it. Sam looked back up at me, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip, and a small smile made its way on her mouth. "I love you too." She said quietly.

We kissed again. The noise of the door being opened interrupted us, and I started to turn to see who it was, but Sam grabbed the back of my head, keeping me where I was.

"EWWWWWWW!" Spencer's voice shouted. Sam kept kissing me. "Why is it that whenever I come home, there are people kissing on the couch?"

"It's a nice couch." Carly's voice said.

I couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

><p><em>thoughts?<em>


End file.
